


Red

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: Collection of drabbles/ficlets of EllyLeo Vampire AU.





	1. #1

"Your blood is the only one that can fill my thirst, Elliot"

 

"I know, I know!"

 

"Then why are you so stubborn tonight?" Reo took him by the chin to lower Elliot a little bit, pulling him closer to whisper in his mouth "Don't make me use it...My power"

 

"Tha-That won't be necessary, it's just...You know it hurts when you do it without a notice, and I need my energy to do stuff"

 

"You'll have plenty of energy when you recover within a few hours" 

 

"Yeah but I need my energy now, my piano concert is in a little while and I don't want to be weak by that time! Can't you wait a little longer? "

 

Reo pulled his lips close, tasting them with his tongue, moving it side to side between Elliot's upper lips and his own, resisting the urge to pierce them with his long fangs for good, red blood in them. "I'll behave then. I'll be good. As long as you'll be good after your show has concluded. "

 

Elliot gasped after the kiss and nodded.

 

"After the show we'll do whatever you want, Reo"

 

"Whatever I want?"

 

"Yes. Whatever you want." 

 

Reo smiled. "It's a deal then"


	2. #2

Red is "the blood of angry men" as some famous opera show described it. For him, that was correct. But Red was also something else, for the figure constantly covered in black clothes who passed unnoticed to the eye at night. He may look menacing with dark, round glasses, black hair covering his face, but he just couldn't buy it. Reo for sure was an angry man. Oh well, a vampire, if we call it exactly. But Elliot knew better, he knew what was hidden behind his facade. He wanted to be the light for him, to guide him out of the hell he's been.    
  
Nonetheless, it was a difficult task, especially when Reo was all over him, sliding his hands on his chest, slowly, going up and up until he could reach his neck skin and make him shiver. The anticipation he felt just before he feed of him was subtle, sublime and intense at the same time. Reo always managed to tear a moan out of his mouth and without his consent. Because even if this painful, dirty act of leaving this creature feed of his blood, it was also sweet and pleasant if it was with him. He always tried to keep his mind in track, but detours were too easy to take with such a glorious body over him, kissing him, touching him, taking him to the edge every time they met. Reo may look dull and dark on the outside, but he was passion, intensity, love, all those things on the inside. Reo isn't a black soul. If he could describe Red, he'll put Reo's name next to it.


	3. #3

Eating was not the word to describe it. Drinking? Maybe. It was the closest verb of what he was doing, but it wasn't enough. It didn't put enough emotion, it didn't feel like such an empty word would tell what he really had in his mind, in his heart, in his soul when he did it. He had his partner's consent, after near two thousand years of making it alone and without it. They say creatures like him can't love. They are all wrong. Some of his kind go lonely for such a long time they forget emotion and focus on instinct, eating - drinking- until the victim's dead and go for the next.    
  
Not him. His blood gave him strength. His blood filled his thirst, filled his heart. It wasn't only his blood, it was his blonde hair, the way he constantly scolded him, his determined blue eyes, the look on them when they met and didn't care what he was. He cared for the who. He accepted him and the other way around. Not in two thousand years he was able to show his eyes. That justice knight of blue orbs that came to his life, he was the one to earn that right. He caressed his raven, messy hair with soft hands. He earnt his trust. His smile a sun.    
  
No, drinking wasn't enough to say how Elliot made him feel when he had his white fangs deep in his neck. What he tasted was something more, within his blood he hided love.


	4. #4

A loud noise of things falling and a cat screaming in the back of his house caught his attention. Elliot went carefully with his sword in hand, walking slowly, opening the door as he seemed to reveal the figure of something dark in his backyard. It looked like a person near the trash can. Elliot held his sword still, took a breath and decided to talk. If it was a burglar, he will have no mercy.   
  
  
"Put your hands up" He commanded.   
  
But the figure didn't flinch. He approached, step by step, listening to strange, wet sounds, as if someone was drinking water, and no one was there except this stranger covered in black clothes, searching desperately in the trash and himself, the first source of liquid was far away in his kitchen.   
  
"I said. Put. Your. Hands. Up".    
  
The smaller figure turned his back almost completely to look at the owner of the house. He stared. Or that was what it looked like as this man, boy? Had all his dark hair over his face, and his mouth was stained of something Elliot couldn't identify at first. He wanted to move, but his hands didn't respond to his commands of movement, nor his legs or his mind. He was completely frozen in the same second he crossed his eyes with this man, who moved a little from his position to reveal the truth, the thing he caught when his hands were in the trash.   
  
He held in his hands a chubby cat, taking it to his mouth, Elliot thought he was eating it, until he saw the raven haired man open his mouth, showing his pointy fangs, making a wound on the cat's skin and leaning in to suck it good. All of his hands were clenched in red as far as the dim light of the last room let him see.    
Elliot was scared. What kind of creature was this? In his own home? But it didn't matter; he still couldn't move an inch. It wasn't until the man finished, that he let Elliot go, who immediately lowered the sword.   
  
"You...What...Who are you?"   
  
Elliot's pulse was racing swift, and his mind told him to go back and run as fast as he could, but he didn't listen and gave to steps forward to the man.   
  
"Are...Are you that hungry? Why didn't you attack me?"   
  
"Stay away"   
  
The words of the creature were steady, Elliot kept going.    
  
"Stay away, I said!" It repeated.   
  
"You...Do you need help?"   
  
"Why aren't you running?"   
  
"Why aren't you answering? Don't be stubborn, maybe I can help you"   
  
"Or maybe not"   
  
"Whatever you say". Elliot turned back to go inside home, but stopped looking back for a second "You scared me for a second. I'm Elliot, if you want to come back and ask for help. Your name?".   
  
The figure didn't answer. Just stood there looking at the blonde man.   
  
"Okay, if that's what is going to be...You know where I am" said Elliot before opening the door, and almost closing it he heard, subtle, whisper sound.   
  
"Reo. Name's Reo".    
  
He turned back, opening the door fast.  There was nothing. No man, no cat, no blood. He checked the area once more, but didn't find anything.


	5. #5

First times with new victims were always messy. It didn't matter how many years Reo would have done it, there was something he just couldn't master, the way of approaching silently, slowly, and the feeling to screw it up were with him wherever he went. He had stalked the blond boy for a week now, he could hear his throbbing veins in the neck, the rhythm of the beat of his heart. He'd follow him close but the boy was too fast for him to catch alone, and he really wanted to taste him. His smell was promising, it could be a good meal. Humans tasted better than cats. 

 

Reo waited for the opportunity to feed of him, and his patient paid off the second week of stalking. He saw this man, Elliot, the name, enter his house, the one where he had found his previous food, poor unfortunate cat. He was finally alone and oblivious of Reo's preying on him, as soon as he closed the door, Reo appeared in front of him inside his house. Lights suddenly went off and Reo grabbed him by the wrist, turning him around, pulling him closer to himself to nuzzle the blond man's neck, his tongue sliding slowly on it feeling Elliot's reaction. He was going to fight back, but Reo stopped him, grabbing him harder. Elliot felt the now familiar sensation of being completely frozen, unable to move an inch before whispering "You". 

Reo rubbed his nose against his neck and now kissed him, sucking, warning. "Be. Quiet." He demanded before sinking his fangs in the flesh in the dark. 


	6. #6

Elliot woke up with pain in his neck. His vision was blurry, his limbs were numb and as soon as he tried to get up he felt instantly dizzy, taking a hand to his own head and cursing within his insides. 

 

“You really shouldn't get up”

 

A voice. A Known voice. He knew that voice. 

 

“It’s going to take a while after you are okay again. Sorry, I think I got carried away”

 

Yes. That was him. The raven haired man. His thoughts were coming in little streams making his headache worse.

 

“Who…”

 

“I’m sorry” He said, smiling below his big glasses and shrugging “But I've never tasted heaven before, you are lucky you only passed out”

 

He sat at the bed trying to collect all his thoughts and pieces of memories from... Last night? He looked around. He didn't see the windows open, and sunlight wasn't inside either. Was it night?

 

“What happened?”

 

“Oh. I bite you. You’re gonna be okay...And when you are, I am surely biting you again.”

 

“What?” Elliot asked, sliding a hand through his scalp. It hurt.

 

“Yes. I’ve already decided. You are going to be my partner”.

 

Elliot saw the man’s fangs on his mouth and his mind didn't resist, the vision faded away as he closed his eyes and gave in to the dizzy sensation inviting him to sleep. 


End file.
